Promising a Lie
by PaperInked
Summary: Aragorn always has the same dream. A dream of an elfling called Legolas. He knows Legolas was his friend, and what happens when they meet again 10 years later? And when disaster strikes, will Aragorn let him go again?
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else's.

Promising a Lie

__

"Hurry up, Estel!"

The little boy looked up and grinned.

"Sure thing, Legolas. Race you!" he cried, racing past the small elf towards the building a few feet away.

"Hey, no fair!"

Legolas ran quickly forward, and in a minute, had outrun Estel and reached the building.

"Legolas! Estel!"

The two friends turned their heads and saw an elf running towards them. 

"Oh, hi Dan." Said Estel, while Legolas waved at him cheerfully.

I…… I can't tell them…… Elladan thought, looking at his brother then at Legolas. I…… really can't.

"Elladan!" a voice came from a window high above them. "Tell them and bring them up here!"

It was Elrond.

"Tell us what?" asked little Legolas, staring up at him curiously.

"Yeah, Dan. Tell us what?" piped up Estel.

Elladan sighed.

"Well, you see, Legolas, your father is here,-" he began gently, but with a cry, the two had already run up to the building and were probably racing to see who saw Thranduil first.

Estel smiled and pulled back Legolas's golden hair so he could be in the lead.

Legolas didn't do anything but continued running, and at this Estel was puzzled. Then with a start, he realized Legolas was probably eager to see his father.

After all, he hadn't seen his father for three years.

In his heart, he was happy for his friend; but a voice in his mind was screaming. What if Thranduil wanted to take Legolas back to Mirkwood? Would it mean he could never see Legolas again?

Estel reached the hall, his brain reeling.

Then Legolas knocked on the door.

And a deep voice answered.

"Come in."

Okay, I know it's short, but I was busy thinking. And now MY brain is reeling. Reviews please! Oh, by the way, everything above was supposed to be in italic font, but somehow it just won't show.

If anyone had the same problem and solved it or knows how, can you please tell me?


	2. Goodbye, Estel

Disclaimer: You don't wanna know.

Promising a Lie

__

Thranduil was worried.

It was only a few weeks ago, when he had received the news that a human child had been put under Elrond's care.

Although the king had nothing against humans, he didn't like the idea of his youngest son having the company of humans.

Just imagine, what if they became best friends? How would Legolas take it when he grew older?

Across the room, Elrond sat on a chair also worried.

He knew Legolas and Estel were good friends. He had also caught them sneaking off one night then promising each other they would be friends forever. Best friends forever.

Just then a knock on the door broke the two elves out of their thoughts. Then Thranduil cleared his throat.

"Come in."

The door opened and they saw Estel and Legolas standing outside.

Thranduil got up and headed towards Legolas, while Estel eyed him carefully.

"Elrond, if you may," he began looking pointedly at Estel.

Elrond nodded and left the room, bringing the human along with him.

Now alone in the room with his son, Thranduil felt rather awkward.

"Legolas, please take a seat."

He slid away from the comfort of the door and slipped into a seat nervously.

"Legolas, I-" Thranduil began, once they were both seated.

"Ada, Estel is my friend! I won't leave!" Legolas burst out suddenly. "I know everything about mortals and immortals 'cos Elrohir told me! He said Estel would die and I would be all alone, but he won't! He promised we'd be together forever!"

Thranduil, shocked by his son's sudden outburst, tried to explain it gently.

"Well, Legolas, - Estel…… Estel will die someday, so your promise, no,- his promise, is like, like a falsehood." He tried to say gently.

"Estel wouldn't lie!"

Thranduil stood up.

"Legolas. Whatever you say, your friend Estel will die. And you cannot do anything to stop it." 

His tone was commanding and firm. And Legolas stood as well.

Then he said, in a gentler tone, "Legolas, I am only trying to help you. I am going to take you back to Mirkwood where you can make friends with other little elves like yourself."

There were tears running down Legolas's small face.

"I am not going."

And without another word, the little elf ran out of the room, leaving his father behind.

Once alone, Thranduil sank to his knees.

"Oh, my little Greenleaf, what have I done?"

* * * * * *

Legolas wiped the tears from his face and went to find Estel.

Ada…… I'm sorry…… he thought. But I'm never going to leave Estel behind.

With he neared Estel's room, shouts echoed throughout the hallway.

"Estel?" he questioned.

He went closer and pushed open the door.

Elrond was sitting on the bed; Elladan and Elrohir were standing near the door (their eyes widened as they looked at him); and Estel was crying.

"Estel?" he asked again.

Two other pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"Legolas……" Elrond whispered.

But Estel turned his accusing eyes to stare into Legolas's frightened ones.

"You lied to me," he said, fresh tears running down his face. "You promised! You broke your promise! You knew! You didn't tell me! And you promised!"

Legolas felt everything snap into place.

Elrond had told Estel that Thranduil was coming to take Legolas away. And that he was mortal whilst Legolas was immortal.

"Estel……" he whispered. 

Estel's eyes flared and he clenched his fists.

"You know what, Legolas? I wish you'd go away! I wish you never came here! And when you're gone, you know what, Legolas? I'm not going to miss you!" he yelled.

"I HATE YOU, IMMORTAL!"

Elrond stood up and grabbed Estel's hand. Elladan and Elrohir flinched at his words.

But it was too much for Legolas.

He pulled away from his best friend's words and stumbled out the door.

"I'm sorry, Estel." He whispered.

And outside the rain lashed down heavily, weeping for their broken bonds.

* * * * * *

The next day, Estel stood by his window watching Legolas leave.

Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were there.

But he wasn't.

"I hate you, Legolas." He whispered, not entirely convinced.

But when Thranduil and Legolas were ridding away, a drop of warmth touched his cold heart.

He shifted his gaze to a small crystal pendat on his shelf.

****

// Hey, Estel, we'll be friends forever won't we? //

// Forever and ever. Or maybe even longer. //

// You promise? //

// I promise. // 

// Here, take this, I've got one too. //

The promise.

Talk about being friends forever. Estel had broken his promise, and now Legolas was going away.

He grabbed the pendant and ran down to the garden as fast as he could.

Legolas was gone.

A tear slid down his cheek and he turned away.

I'm sorry, mellon-nin……

And the very same second, a man call Aragorn awoke with a start.

Cool. Eight reviews in one day. That is the most I've ever got for any of my fics. I mean, this fic got more in one day than the others got in a lifetime! Thank you to all the reviewers, I loved reading them.

And a special thanks to Deana, for teaching me to use italic fonts, (you ought to thank her too, 'else this story would've been really complicating.)

And if anyone was saying Estel's reaction wouldn't be that way, I think it would. After all, everyone has misjudging sometimes.


	3. Legolas is back!

Disclaimer: Trust me, you don't need to know.

Promising a Lie

Aragorn paced back and forth in his room every now and then casting a glance out the window.

__

Legolas……

Who was this Legolas? He remembered Elladan telling him that they were best friends long ago, but he hadn't known why they were separated.

At least, until now.

__

I hate you, immortal……

Aragorn sighed. He was sorry he had ever done that. But why? Why after ten years, would the dream come back and haunt him?

Moonlight shined through the window onto a crystal pendant. And it shone brighter than anything, like a star did.

Aragorn was just puzzling the beauty of the pendant when a cry from one of his brothers sounded.

"Legolas is back!"

__

Oh, no……

* * * * * * 

Elladan twisted around on his bed and turned to look at his brother who was sitting on a nearby chair looking out the window.

"Still can't sleep?" he asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Nope." Elrohir answered. "Something's calling us, and it's not good."

"Mmm." Elladan got up and looked out the window as well. "It reminds me of someone, when they were always in trouble, and he would be calling for help."

Elrohir's eyes widened.

"You think, Legolas?" he asked.

Elladan nodded.

Then his gaze fell onto a blurry figure riding a horse somewhere in the clearing of the forest.

He grabbed Elrohir's arm and pointed out the window.

"Do you see that?" 

Elrohir squinted out into the darkness and gasped.

"Legolas!"

Elladan felt a sinking feeling and burst out the door, followed by his brother.

"Legolas is back!" he called out to Elrond, who was busy poring over some book in the library.

Elrond quickly dispatched himself from the book and joined his sons.

"Where?" he questioned.

"I think he's in trouble!" Elladan said, as they neared the rider.

Elrond nodded. "I just hope it's not bad."

Legolas jumped off the horse and whispered something to it. Then it turned and ran off.

Elladan and Elrohir ran forward to hug him.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

Legolas shook his head. "But …… must help…… Mirkwood….. attack……" he gasped.

Elrond ran for his soldiers, ready to help Thranduil anytime.

"Legolas, you are hurt." Elladan said firmly.

"Yeah, don't be so stubborn." Agreed Elrohir.

"It's just a small cut." Answered Legolas shaking his head again.

Elladan sighed and pushed back his friend's cloak. Dark red blood stained his clothes thoroughly.

"Legolas……" he moaned, " What did you get hit by this time?"

"Nothing." Replied Legolas, quickly closing his cloak.

"Nothing? Legolas, I am going to knock you out!" Elrohir cried. " You really get on my nerves."

Legolas sighed and walked up to the library where Elrond was beckoning them.

The twins tailed behind, waiting to catch Legolas if he fell.

When they reached the library, Elrond was planning an attack.

"Legolas is wounded." Said Elladan as they entered.

Legolas quickly glared at him and cast an innocent look at Elrond.

"I want to go back to Mirkwood and fight."

Elrond glanced at his sons, who shook their heads in union. 

"We have more than enough men to fight, Legolas." He said, "And I advise you to go and dress those 'small scratches' of yours."

Legolas cringed. "I'm fine, really! I want to help and fight!"

"Legolas, if you want to help, you should be a good little elf and allow me to- " he stopped abruptly as the door opened.

Legolas's face turned a pale white as he recognized the figure by the door.

"Estel?" he asked.

__

I hate you, immortal……

Just then the ground swirled beneath him and he dropped to the ground, darkness overcoming him.

Hey, I'm sorry I had to stop it like this, but if you're lucky, I might just updated it twice today, huh?

Thanks again to the reviewers, you're what keeps me going. Else I would still be sleeping in my bed, too lazy to wake up.


	4. What happened to their friendship?

Disclaimer: Like I said, you don't wanna know.

Promising a Lie

Estel hid in the shadows, listening to the voices that were floating out the library.

"Legolas is wounded."

Elladan.

"We have more than enough men to fight, Legolas."

Elrond.

"Don't let him go."

Elrohir.

"I'm fine really!"

And Legolas.

He wanted to get a glimpse of this Legolas. Who was he? What did he look like? Did he still remember Estel?

He turned the doorknob slowly, praying he wouldn't be seen or heard.

But the door acted against his wishes. It creaked.

And they all turned to look at him.

"Estel?" a blond haired elf turned pale as he saw him.

Legolas.

__

I hate you, immortal……

Just then, the elf's eyes closed and he collapsed to the floor.

Three other pairs of eyes stayed on him.

Then it was Elrond who first snapped out of it.

"Elladan, Elrohir, get Legolas to your room." He said, not looking at Estel. "I'll be there shortly."

The twins left, casting nothing but a short glance at him before they left as well.

__

What did I do wrong now? He wondered, as he slipped quietly away to his room.

Dawn broke, and a red sun rose.

****

// Hey, Estel, we'll be friends forever won't we? //

"I don't know, Legolas." He answered, "I don't know."

* * * * * * *

Two days later, Legolas was wandering around the place looking for Estel.

"Up the stairs, then turn left, the third door to your right when you reach the end."

Elladan's instructions.

The third door on your right.

He stopped outside it, resting his fist against the door.

__

I hate you, immortal……

Legolas sighed and looked around him.

"Get it done with, maybe you can be friends again." He muttered to himself.

Then he took a deep breath and knocked.

__

knock…… knock……

"Come in."

Estel.

He pushed open the door.

A man was sitting on the bed, his back facing Legolas. He was looking out the window.

Silence. Then, -

"I know what you want. It's not your fault." The man spoke.

"You forgive me?"

"There was nothing to forgive. You lied. But, so did I. We're even." He said, still not turning to look at Legolas.

Legolas didn't trust himself to speak.

"So, we're friends again? Well, I don't know."

He got up and turned to face Legolas.

"You know what? Everyone has been ignoring me since you arrived. Well, maybe we can be friends again."

"Estel……" he murmured.

Aragorn put his hand on the door. 

"But, if I were you, I wouldn't keep my hopes up."

Then the door closed.

Legolas sighed.

"He's grown up to be pretty cheerful hasn't he?" he asked himself.

Then he sighed again and withdrew a small pendant from his pocket. 

And slipped it down the roof.

Going, -

Going, - 

Gone.

"Namarie, Estel."

* * * * * * *

Back in the room, the man sighed.

He glanced at the crystal pendant in his hand and looked out the window.

It fell to the floor and shattered.

"Namarie, Legolas."

I didn't even know what I was going to write until it was finished. The talk with Estel might've been a little weird. Wouldn't he have forgiven Legolas?

He doesn't know, so I don't either. Don't ask me why, I just needed Estel to hate Legolas a bit longer. Don't worry, they'll be friends in later chapters.

Thanks again reviewers, I feel perfectly happy now. Oh, people keep complaining about the ages and stuff, look, I don't really understand. So just pity me and go along with the story, okay?


	5. The Llethian and Catching a fish

Disclaimer: Must I write this?

Promising a Lie

" – and get the Llethian for me." Elrond was saying. "The four of you should go as soon as possible.

Estel nodded and shifted his gaze onto Elladan and Elrohir, who were listening interestedly.

"Ada, if it's just a small plant why must we all go?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond sighed. "Size is no guarantee of power. The Llethian is a drug, which powder is deadly. And another group of people want it. So, the plan is simple: Get to it before they do.

They nodded and turned to leave the room.

But just before Estel left, Elrond called out. "Oh, and Estel, see if you can find Legolas and tell him of our plan."

Estel was surprised. "Why?"

Elrond returned the surprised glance.

"Didn't I mention it before? He's coming too."

__

Oh, no……

* * * * * * * 

"I don't believe he's coming." Said Estel for the two hundred and thirtieth time that hour, as he and the twins were getting ready to leave.

Legolas was no where to be seen.

"I don't believe – " he began once more, only to be cut short by his brother.

"- he's coming." Interrupted Elrohir sounding annoyed. "We heard you the first time."

Estel just glared at him.

"So, you think those people are dangerous? Those who are trying to get the Llethian." Asked Elladan.

Estel shrugged. "I hope not."

Elrohir grinned and plucked at his bowstring. " But nothings better than a good opponent, huh?"

"Never underestimate the enemy." Said a voice from somewhere behind them. "Okay, are you guys ready?"

It was Legolas. He held his bow in one hand and was juggling an arrow in the other.

"Never underestimate the arrow." Elrohir snapped, plucking the arrow from Legolas's hand. 

"I don't believe you're coming."

Legolas didn't say anything.

Half an hour later they departed, (on foot, as they should not be seen) and Legolas casted a longing glance towards Estel.

"I wonder……" he murmured to himself. 

But he didn't continue and no one knew what he wondered. To be truthful, Legolas wasn't sure what he wondered either. So he just sighed and the moment passed.

But for a long time after that, he continued to wonder……

* * * * * *

So it was that the party stopped to camp halfway on their journey. Elladan sent Elrohir to gather firewood while he set up camp.

Estel and Legolas had wandered off, not together, though.

Elladan sighed. He had hoped the two would be best friends again and patch up their broken friendship. 

He looked up at the sky.

"I'm going to get supper and if they're not back before I am, I'm gonna kill them." He decided.

The sky seemed to agree.

Elladan walked back to the direction that they had came from; he had seen a river somewhere among the trees.

"Catch a fish, catch a fish." He sang. But as he neared the river, he heard a voice.

"Come on fishy, come here."

Estel?

Elladan bit back his lips to keep himself from laughing at the thought of how childish his brother's voice sounded.

All those years of knowing Estel, he had never guessed his brother caught fish by cooing at them. Every time little Estel would go off alone, taking but a bucket with him.

Every time he would come back, with a bucket full of fish.

He crouched behind a tree and spied on Estel. He watched as he drew closer, and closer, and –

__

Splash!

He fell in.

"What-?" Elrohir emerged from the bushes and stared at Estel in amazement. Elladan put a finger to his lips and his brother crouched behind another tree.

They almost burst out laughing at the look on Estel's face, nor were they the only one, a giggle floated down from a tree above them.

Estel scowled and looked above him.

"Whoever you are, you better get down here or else I'd make you regret it for the rest

of your life!" he threatened.

"I don't wa- aaahhh!!" 

__

Crack!

The branch snapped and Legolas fell, down into the water.

The twins burst out laughing, not caring a thought about what punishment they would receive later, all they knew was that they wanted to laugh.

The other two turned to look at them bewildered.

"You two look so funny!" Elrohir said laughing.

Elladan, who fell to the floor in laughter, also added " I've never seen anyone catch fish that way!"

At this they turned embarrassed to look at each other, and their eyes met for a brief moment. Then they burst into laughter.

They were friends again.

Dusk settled and stars dotted the sky, shinning brighter than ever.

An hour later they were all back at camp.

Elladan, lying on a tree to sleep smiled to himself then gave a small laugh as he recalled the incident.

He needn't have had worried.

Okay people, only one thing to say : thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for your reviews. Well, I guess that wasn't just one thing.

And I'm sorry to say that I'm grounded and can't use the computer at all. And even if I wasn't grounded I wouldn't be allowed to use it on weekdays anyway.

So please bear with me until next Friday, when I will be ungrounded. By the way, I can't seem to know whether to use which of Estel's names, so please tell me if you like one better than the other. 


	6. The fight

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

Promising a Lie

__

Three days later……

There was a rustle in the bushes as Legolas and Estel had a silent fight behind the trees.

"I didn't wake you up to fight you!" whispered Legolas as Estel held him in an iron grip.

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" he asked sitting up and straightening his clothes with a perfectly guilty look on his face.

"Don't give me that." Legolas said, glaring at his friend. " I'm on business. There's a bunch of orcs somewhere off there." He said, jerking his thumb east.

"Hmm?" 

"C'mon, let's go." Legolas got up and brushed dirt off his clothes and picked up his bow; Estel scrambled to his feet and grabbed his sword.

"What about Elladan and Elrohir?" he asked, following Legolas out in the dark.

Legolas grinned. "Give them their beauty sleep." He murmured.

"Sure thing."

Estel headed off into the forest, the darkness swallowing them, their eyes alert for intruders in their path. But where they should've looked they didn't, and behind them a dark shadow slid away.

"Now we wait." The owner of the shadow murmured. "We wait for the others. Now while we wait, let's have some fun, shall we?" 

And he headed towards the direction in which they had come, the blade of her weapon shining in the dark moonlight night. "Shall we?"

* * * * * * 

"What the he-?!?"

Elladan blinked and rolled his eyes. A scrabble in the night? His mind slid into focus slowly. Probably be the two idiots again.

"There's a bunch of orcs somewhere off there." 

Legolas.

"What about Elladan and Elrohir?"

Estel.

"Give them their beauty sleep."

Darn that elf. 

Smiling, he roused his brother and gathered his weapons. "Let's go, we're going to make the two idiots regret they ever left without us."

Elrohir sat up blinking. "Why don't you make them regret it? I'll just stay right here and have a nice laugh when you return." He asked.

Elladan nodded.

"Good idea. Then I can get all the credit for once."

In an instant, his twin was wide-awake. "On second thought, I'm coming along."

Elladan grinned.

"Then you better hurry up."

A shadow lurking in the darkness cursed, and there was a sound of metal hitting bone. 

But the twins were gone.

"Shut up, Tails." A girl's voice hissed.

A voice drawled back an answered. "If you were me, Terra, you'd want to kill those idiots too. Girl, they killed my family and yours!"

Terra had a bossy sort of voice. "My family is yours. And Tails, luckily, I'm not you. And _if_ I were, the first thing I'd do is wash my socks. I _guessing_ you didn't change them since, well, -_forever_."

"And one more thing. When we catch up to them, try to act a little more sophisticated and evil, will you?"

And she left, leaving Tails pouting behind.

"What an attitude!" he moaned, "I'm going to kill Green when I get back!"

" _'Try to act a little more sophisticated and evil, will you?'_ " he mimicked, still grumpy. "You'd think I'm not sophisticated enough."

"Hurry up, kid! We haven't got all night!" Terra called back.

Tails hurried, a scowl on his face. "I'm older than you, kid!" 

Terra swung her head back to look at him with her icy glare.

"Then act like it."

And so was the party, two hunting orcs, two hunting the first two, and another two hunting all four. 

"Oh, brother." Tails sighed.

* * * * * * 

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed, shooting an arrow off towards them. "One down, two, three, four, five, six seven, eight, nine, then, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, - how many are there?"

Estel, somewhere off, was busy fighting as well. 

"What're we doing?" he called.

"What we came to do!" Legolas shouted back. "Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three- "

But Estel wasn't listening; they were outnumbered. 

"We shouldn't have bothered about the beauty sleep!" he yelled to Legolas.

Legolas pushed hair out of his face. "What was that? Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one……"

"I said, ' We shouldn't ha- ' " but Legolas shook his head. "Not you! Did you hear anything? Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty- eight……"

"No, except you shouting, the birds singing, the leaves rustling, the orcs grunting, the twigs on the ground cracking, the rain falling,- what? It's raining, Legolas!" he answered.

"I noticed. Sixty-eight, sixty-nine, seventy……" Legolas called back.

Estel shook his wet hair and continued fighting. Legolas and his counting. 

"-and one-hundred." A cold voice said.

"Hmm, that was fast- " but he stopped dead when he realized there was a blade against his throat.

"Legolas?" he asked.

He blinked rainwater out of his eyes. A red-haired girl was standing before him. She held an unconscious elf in one hand, a sword in the other.

"Who are you?"

Okaay! Here's the chapter you wanted, and it's finished, (too bad, and it was just getting exciting) We'll strike a deal here. You review, I update. Deal?

Some people are probably confused about the new characters. So I'll explain it:

****

Terra = An evil girl with an annoying nature, a bossy attitude, and a grumpy brother most of the time. She's around twenty or older and uses a sword as her weapon.

**

Tails
** = A not so evil guy, with annoying sister, and a liking to French kittens. (I'll explain it in the later chapters) He's twenty-seven but he acts like a kid. Terra is always telling him to act older.     
**Green 
**= Terra and Tails's cousin. She's the boss of the group that are trying to assassinate the heroes, and appears only once in the story, though always mentioned. She's twenty-five and loves teasing her cousin, Tails.     
Okay, got it? I'm not good at fighting scenes so don't complain too much about them okay? By the way, I think it's pretty funny that Legolas, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir are going to have a hard time fighting people much younger than them. Never mind. I'll deal with that later. 


	7. Not the End but Finished

Promising A Lie

Estel blinked once more as the rainwater fell into his eyes.

How long have I been walking?

I don't know. Minutes? Hours? Days?

I can't tell.

I'm hungry.

Just keep walking.

Estel dropped to the ground. On either side of him were the twins. They were both unconscious. Legolas, somewhere in front. He was probably conscious.

"Get up," said a voice behind him.

"_Can't_," he whispered in Elvish. The man holding him up snorted and gave him a kick. One thing he had learned though, was that their captors didn't speak Elvish nor understand it.

He stood back up and continued walking, hoping there would be rest somewhere farther up on the trail.

* * * * * * 

It was nightfall. 

The men had stopped for rest. Estel lay on the damp and hard ground, rainwater still continuously falling. 

"Estel?" a voice inquired.

Legolas! He's close! Estel struggled to look around unsuccessfully. "Legolas? _Where are_ _you_?" he asked.

"_Behind you_." The elf replied, his voice trembling with excitement. "Estel, _I've found the_ _Llethian_."

Estel was surprised. "_Then, are we in the_ _Forever Mountains_?" he asked. "_Are you sure it's the correct thing_?"

Legolas sounded insulted. "_Of course I am_. _Hey, don't move, Estel. Don't move_."

Estel shivered as a dagger touched his wrists.

"_What do you think you're doing, Legolas_?"

"_Setting you free_." He answered, continuing to saw at his friend's bonds.

"_Are your hands free_, _then_?" he asked.

"_Nope._" The blonde elf said. " _My back is facing yours_."

"_You'd better not cut me_."

Legolas didn't answer for awhile, then,-

"_You're free, mellon-nin_." 

Estel sat up quickly and turned to free his friend. He caught sight of a dark colored plant in his friend's hand.

"_Is this it_?"

Legolas nodded. Just then they heard the sound off footsteps coming closer.

"_Go! Go_!" Legolas hissed. 

Estel hesitated. Then he realized it'd be no use. He took the plant from his friend's hand, and ran 

off to find his brothers.

"_Don't worry, I'll return to Rivendell_."

* * * * *

Estel sat by the window and sighed. 

"It's been a year already, Legolas……" he told his friend. "When will you be back?"

A year since the incident, a year since Legolas disappeared. Elladan and Elrohir were both well again, what Legolas had hoped for.

He had given the Llethian back to Elrond; the master of Rivendell was dismayed by the costs it took.

// Hey, Estel, we'll be friends forever won't we? //

"Yeah, we will."

// You promise? //

"I promise, Legolas."

// Here take this, I've got one too. //

The pendant. But…… It was gone.

"Legolas, if you don't come back soon, I promise I'm going to kill you when you do." He whispered.

But, as he continued to look out the window, he knew it was a lie.

No matter when Legolas came back, today, tomorrow, next year or maybe even in the next century, Estel wouldn't kill him.

Namarie, Legolas……

Will I always be there for you  
When you need someone  
Will I be that one you need  
Will I do all my best to  
To protect you  
When the tears get near your eyes   
Will I be the one that's by your side  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will  
  
Will I take tender care of you  
Take your darkest night  
And make it bright for you  
Will I be there to make you strong  
And to lean on  
When this world has turned so cold  
Will I be the one that's there to hold  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will, yeah   
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will, yeah 

__

  
And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I'll promise I'll be there for you  
There for you  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will, yeah

THE END

________________________________________________________________

Okay, but I'm not finished. The 'the end' sign there, it doesn't mean anything. I've still got **an epilogue** coming up. Read that word all highlighted up, okay? I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I couldn't think of a thing.

Thank you for reviewing, and if there's any of you fans left, please review again. ( I hope there still are.) Thank you, all. 

* bows and the curtain falls *

Really, I appreciate it.


	8. Together is the way we'll be

****

Promising a Lie

Elrond watched sadly as his youngest son stood out in the garden, climbing trees like his best friend used to.

__

Used to.

"It's all my fault," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Estel. Legolas."

He sat there, just watching, trying to think of a way to ease his son's sorrow somehow.

Then he shook his head.

"You can't just tell him he's dead." Elrond said sternly. "Because there's still hope. For both of them."

But then again, as he thought about it, the chances of Legolas being alive was, well, - 

One out of a thousand.

"At least there's one," he sighed.

* * * * * * * 

"Legolas……" 

Estel sat on the tree, watching the sky in silence.

"Everything okay here, you know. The twins are still up to mischief. Yesterday they put an orc's head onto Ada's chair, don't know how they got it. You should've heard him scream. I mean, Ada's always so calm about things you wouldn't even have imagined it." He said suddenly.

He stopped.

"I miss you, Legolas. Where are you?"

But the sky didn't answer.

Legolas……

"I keep dreaming about you, sometimes you're there but I can't see you. Then sometimes you're, - " he broke off, tears running down his face. "- crying."

"I'd ask you what you were doing there, then you would say, 'looking for you'. But I was there, Legolas. I was there!!" he cried.

"Are you dead, Legolas? Is that why you're haunting me? Is it?!" Estel asked. "Tell me what's wrong, mellon-nin. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Ada's always checking me, I think he thinks I'm going insane. But I'm not. At least I don't think I am. Am I? Do you think I'm going mad? Do you think I've gone insane? You're not just there in the dreams, you know." 

"Sometimes," he began, " I'd really see you there, in front of me, or beside me…… Ada says it's because I haven't let you go. But I can't. I just can't."

Then slowly, as the wind blew, it lulled his exhausted mind away from his troubles, guiding him once more into dreamland.

__

Maybe I've really gone crazy……

* * * * * *

****

- Estel -

__

"Legolas!" 

He was there again. I closed my eyes, hoping to get rid of the vision. But when I opened them again, he was still there.

And he was crying.

"What's wrong, Legolas?" I asked.

He stopped crying. He looked at me scared, and I wondered why, he's been doing that all the time. Was he scared of me?

"Would you let me go?" he asked presently.

"Huh?" I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Would you let me go? Please?"

"I don't know what you're saying, Legolas."

"Please, will you?"

And then everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes, it was getting dark. The wind blew strongly, towards the sunset. Then I realized what he meant. He said to let him go.

So I did.

A little mist of gold, still caught in my heart. I let it go.

Namarie, Legolas.

I headed back towards the castle, my back facing the memory.

"Hey, Legolas," I began, walking.

****

// Yes? //

"You know, there are still many orcs out there in the world."

I heard him laugh.

****

// You're right. //

"One day, when you're back again, let's go kill 'em, okay?" I offered.

****

// Sure thing. //

Then we were laughing together, a thing we haven't done for more than a year.

I knew then, I had let him go. 

But we weren't separated. We were together in spirit and soul, bond by our friendship.

__

Together we walked these paths before,

Then broken from a fight before;

I don't know what to think or do, 

Now we're not apart.

Can't tell for sure,

What's waiting ahead in the future;

But one thing's for sure,

As long as you're by my side,

I don't have to worry, there's nothing to fear.

The wind blows and

Makes me let you go,

Can't reach out for your hand, 

When we're not together,

Time stops forever, 

Not passing, not moving,

Take my hand.

Towards the sunset, 

There's a whole new world, 

And we're going to explore it,

Not alone but together,

When time does pass I'll find you,

And take your hand forever.

Can't tell for sure,

What's waiting ahead in the future;

But one thing's for sure,

As long as you're by my side,

I don't have to worry, there's nothing to fear.

In the whole new world out there,

We're going to explore it, 

We'll be together.

Oh, yeah.

Together it's the way we'll be.

"You know what, Legolas? I'm going to enjoy this moment." I said.

I heard him laugh again and together we walked up the steps, for the first time since our childhood.

****

The End

Now I'm done. Should I do a sequel, you think? Or start a new story? I realized a mistake in my story. You know, I put Terra, Tails and Green in, but I didn't use them? If I do a sequel I'll use them for sure. 

So once again thank you, to those of you that haven't vanished yet, for reviewing my story.

Goodbye! 


End file.
